Ushinatta
by Rose Thorne
Summary: Yomi discovers something about Hiei's tear gems and captures him. Then he has to harvest them. Very angsty. YAOI. Implied rape. Plagiarism of this or any other of my fanfics will not be tolerated. Damasuke is my creation.
1. Chapter One

Ushinatta: Chapter 1 Ushinatta 

  
By Rose Thorne

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. Please don't assume that they are or I'll end up getting sued. They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi, Studio Perroit, and any other person who helped in the creation of this wonderful series. Thank you for giving me my Hiei-san!! 

Goodbye my friend  
It's not the end  
-_Goodbye_, Spice Girls

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1

Kurama awakened early, feeling the lack of heat. Hiei was up early for once. Surprising, as he usually opted for the luxury of sleeping in when he was in the Ningenkai. Smiling, the redhead stretched and got out of bed, pulling on a pair of pants. Hiei was in the kitchen, fully clothed and rummaging through the refrigerator. Kurama grinned lightly, but the smile faded as he saw the bag on the counter.

"You're leaving?" he asked, knowing that he was right.

Hiei started, bumping his head on one of the shelves in the refrigerator. "K'so! Dammit, Kurama!" He closed the refrigerator and looked at his lover, who was staring at the sanjiyan's bag with a dejected look on his beautiful face. "Mukuro's having problems. I have to go." Kurama's lower lip began to tremble threateningly. Hiei sighed in annoyance; if Kurama started to cry now, he'd have to comfort him. Then he'd never get out of there. "You know I owe her! I'll be back in a few days. She's having problems with Yomi and needs me to help keep watch over the border."

Kurama stopped pouting immediately, his face turning pale. "_Yomi?!_ Gods, no! Don't go! Please don't go! Yomi's got to be up to no good!" He walked over to Hiei and swept him up in a bone-crushing hug. "I don't want to lose you!"

The short Jaganshi somehow managed to squirm out of his grasp. "K'so, Kurama! You know me better than that! You can't get rid of me _that_ easily!"

The redhead smiled slightly. "I worry about you." He frowned again. "_Especially_ when Yomi's involved."

Hiei just snorted. "I'll be fine. Nothing's going to happen anyway. Yomi bluffs like this all the time. Maybe he's getting senile or something."

Kurama smiled, reassured. "You're right Hiei. Nothing will happen."

* * *

Kurama missed Hiei. His lover had been gone for a week. The redhead had been hoping that Hiei would be back before a week was up. The phone suddenly rang. Sighing, Kurama answered it. "Moshi moshi. Minamino Shuuichi residence."

A familiar, upset-sounding feminine voice answered him. "Kurama."

Kurama's hand tightened on the phone. It was Mukuro. She _never_ called him. Something was wrong with Hiei; he knew it in his heart. The redhead made an effort to stay calm. And failed utterly. "What is it, Mukuro?! What happened to Hiei?!"

"I'm sorry, Kurama. Yomi attacked Hiei's group unexpectedly. We only found out when they failed to report in this morning. I sent someone to check up on them. They had all been slaughtered." Kurama gasped weakly, barely holding back a cry of despair and disbelief. Tears began to course down his cheeks. Mukuro quickly continued. "We didn't find Hiei's body among the dead, and there was evidence of the Kokuryhurra. He may have been taken prisoner by Yomi." That meant that he would be tortured to death, or worse. "We're launching an attack against Yomi in retribution. I thought that perhaps you would join us. For revenge."

__

For Hiei. Kurama barely managed to choke back a sob. "Hai. The Urameshi Team is coming. Yomi will pay!" The half-youko hung up quickly and collapsed, sobbing bitterly. _Hiei can't be dead!_ he thought over and over again, not wanting to believe it, but knowing, and hoping, that if Yomi had him, he was. It was hopeless. Yomi would have killed him.

Kurama wished that he had somehow delayed Hiei from leaving. Maybe it would have prevented this. He should have cried, or seduced him, or done something. Anything but let him leave.

After regaining a margin of self-control, Kurama called Yuusuke. Yuusuke and Kuwabara had discovered Kurama and Hiei's relationship soon after it had begun. They had harassed Hiei unmercifully for weeks, until finally, the fire demon had avoided their company. After a while, they had accepted the relationship and had apologized to Hiei, but Hiei still maintained a distance from the two social misfits. They had lost the fire demon's trust and, quite possibly, his friendship.

Kurama outlined what Mukuro had told him for Yuusuke. "I'm going to kill Yomi for this, with or without your help!"

"K'so. I'm sorry, Kurama." There was a pause. "Lemme call Kuwabara and we'll take a trip to the Makai."

"Thank you, Yuusuke," Kurama mumbled. "I'll get ready and meet you at the temple." He hung up, feeling depressed and utterly alone. The redhead shoved some packages of seeds in a bag, along with some clothes and his first-aid kit, just in case. Just in case they were injured...and just in case they found Hiei alive. He considered for a moment, then threw in some of Hiei's clothes too. Considering that he was with Yomi, Hiei would probably need some clothes. _If_ they found him, Kurama reflected bitterly. Then he went to the temple.

Genkai had died years before, but Yukina continued to live at the temple, caring for it. In fact, when Kurama got there, she was the only one there.

"Konnichi wa, Kurama-san! How are you?" She was bubbling with happiness and innocence. Kurama didn't answer, but just looked at the ground. "What is wrong, Kurama-san?"

Kurama took a breath. Yukina still did not know that Hiei was her brother, so he could tell her what had happened without her becoming too devastated. At least, not as devastated as he was. "It's Hiei. He went to the Makai to help defend Mukuro's territory against Yomi. His troops were attacked and slaughtered. He's missing. And he's probably dead."

"No! Hiei-san can't be dead!" Yukina gasped, tear gems falling from her ruby-red eyes. "Oh, Kurama-san, I'm so sorry." She tried to stifle a sob and failed.

Kurama nodded weakly, turning away to avoid crying himself. "Arigato."

Yuusuke and Kuwabara entered the temple grounds. "Hey, Kurama," Yuusuke yelled. "Let's get going!"

"Yes, let's go," Kurama mumbled, hoping that this trip to the Makai would prove fruitful, but fearing in his heart that they would find nothing. But, in this case, with Yomi involved, maybe finding the irate little fire demon would be _worse_ than finding nothing...

* * *

The three reached the edge of Mukuro's territory just as it was getting dark. Yuusuke looked at Kurama worriedly. The kitsune hadn't spoken at all throughout the trip. That wasn't like Kurama; he usually tried to lighten the mood before a mission. Yuusuke was becoming concerned about him. Besides, Kuwabara had filled up the silence with corny jokes, and that _definitely_ wasn't good.

Mukuro met them at the border and smiled half-heartedly at Kurama, who ignored her. "I'm sorry, Kurama. This was unexpected."

"_You're_ telling _me?!_" the kitsune muttered moodily.

Mukuro sighed and gave up at trying to be cordial. "We attack Yomi at dawn. We do not know his territory well enough to risk attempting an invasion in the dark." She glanced at Kurama with her one good eye. "That goes for everyone." Kurama snorted derisively. Mukuro raised an eyebrow, but continued. "You might as well get some sleep, 'cause we're stuck here for now. You'll need it. We'll be fighting all day tomorrow, and we'll continue fighting until we're rid of Yomi."

"I want to see the battlefield first," Kurama said suddenly.

Mukuro looked at the kitsune sharply, startled by his request. After a moment, her face softened a bit. _Kurama doesn't want to believe that his lover is probably dead,_ she thought pityingly. Seeing the battlefield would probably convince him. "I'll take you there."

* * *

The four stepped onto the battlefield where, the night before, a thousand youkai had been slaughtered. They covered their noses; a day under the hot Makai sun had not done the bodies of these poor youkai any good, and the stench was nearly overpowering.

They had found Hiei's cloak hanging in a tree at the edge of the field. Kurama grabbed it, hugging it close. Then he walked through the battlefield, extending his ki, feeling for the residue of a specific ki. The ki of his lover. The redhead found it near the center of the battlefield, surrounded by the bodies of around a hundred youkai that had obviously been 'employed' by Yomi. Kurama smiled bitterly. Hiei had not gone down easily; that much was obvious.

Then Kurama felt another familiar ki residue near Hiei's. It was a sickening reddish-brown color. Yomi. The blind youkai's ki mingled with Hiei where they had fought. Then both trails disappeared suddenly, near a blood stain in the dirt. And Hiei's katana. Kurama fell to his knees and picked it up, tears running down his face. Hiei's blood, too. "Hiei..." Kurama whispered.

Yuusuke came over and knelt beside him. "I'm sure he's alright, Kurama. Not much can hurt Hiei."

Kurama looked at the ningen. "Yomi can. Yomi is an expert at torture." The redhead's eyes flicked to the bloodstain. "If Yomi had him..."

"Don't," Yuusuke snapped. "We're going to find him, Kurama. Then we'll kill Yomi."

Kurama smiled bitterly. "Thanks for trying, Yuusuke, but I'm not so sure that Hiei's still _alive..._"

Kuwabara clumsily stepped over a few bodies, stumbling toward the two. "Wow! Hiei sure did make a mess." Kurama looked away. "Heh. Don't worry, Kurama. He's too much of a jerk to be dead."

The kitsune glared at him. "Don't _ever_ say that about Hiei!" Kurama got to his feet and stalked away, toward camp.

Yuusuke also glared at Kuwabara. "Nice going, idiot." He stalked after Kurama.

"Hey! Wait up, guys!" Kuwabara called, running after them, totally oblivious to the fact that they were pissed at him. The idiot tripped over a body and fell, landing on a severed head. "_Ahhh!!!_" he shrieked, jumping up and running, miraculously not tripping over anything else, including his own feet, on his way off the battlefield.

Mukuro, who had been watching the entire episode from a distance, shook her head and went after the three.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm _sorry!!_

Actually...no, not really. I live to torture Hiei. It's my life (pitiful, isn't it?). Ahhh...Ignore me...*sighs* Yeah, like that's gonna work. They'll _always_ listen to you talk to yourself. Shut up! They're reading and I'm typing. Leave me alone! Go away, goaway, goawaygoawaygoaway!!! Fine, fine, fine! I'm leaving! Seesh, of all the minds that I choose to drive insane, it had to be _hers._ Finally. I hate it when he does that. Stupid voices...


	2. Chapter Two

Ushinatta: Chapter 2 Ushinatta 

  
By Rose Thorne

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. Please don't assume that they are or I'll end up getting sued. They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi, Studio Perroit, and any other person who helped in the creation of this wonderful series. Thank you for giving me my Hiei-san!! 

Don't want you back  
'Cause your no good for me, I know  
That's all I can tell you  
Don't want you back  
Forgive my honesty  
But ya gotta go  
I, I don't want you back  
-_Don't Want You Back_, Backstreet Boys

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2  
Hiei awoke to find himself laying on the cold stone floor of an unfurnished room. _Where the hell am I?_ he wondered. They had been attacked, he remembered, and Yomi had showed up in the middle of the battle, right after the kokoryhurra had dissipated. _Coward._ Hiei had fought the blind youkai for a while, until Yomi's minions had ganged up on him, eventually knocking him out with a blow to the back of his head with the flat of a sword.

Gingerly, Hiei put a hand to the cut on the back of his head, wincing as pain lanced through his skull. He closed his eyes and fought down a wave of nausea. _Shit._ It was a bad injury. After a few moments, he opened his eyes again and checked himself for other injuries. His right hand, the hand that he used to grip his katana, had a deep slash across the knuckles. That and his head wound were the worst of his injuries.

Sighing, the fire demon tried to sit up, but found that he couldn't move the lower half of his body at all. It was then that he noticed the wards strapped across his waist. _K'so._ Cautiously, he tried to access his ki to see what kind of wards they were. He didn't get a chance to see, for, as soon as he tried to access his ki, the ward activated, making him aware of nothing but pain. Hiei quickly gave up the attempt, but the pain lingered, dying down a little, but not stopping. At least one of the wards was a powerful demon ward. By trying to access his ki, he had alerted the spell to the fact that he was youkai, thereby activating the ward.

Hiei cursed under his breath. _K'so. What do I do now?_ He knew better than to attempt to remove the wards without access to ki. The fire demon growled, frustrated. He'd just have to wait for Kurama to figure out that he'd been captured by Yomi. He hated the idea that _he'd_ have to be _rescued._ That sucked. Sighing, he gave up on any and all notions of escape, hoping that Kurama would get there soon. The floor was cold, and he didn't have access to his ki to counteract the cold. And, unfortunately, he couldn't move enough to stay warm. _K'so!_ Growling, Hiei resigned himself to wait for help.

* * *

It had been nearly two hours since he'd regained consciousness, and Hiei was _freezing._ Fire demons and cold did not mix. His body had begun to go numb, and he was becoming exhausted by the effort of just keeping his eyes open. Hiei snarled at himself, forcing his eyes to stay open. _I'm not going to give up!_ But he knew that he was slowly losing the battle. If he fell asleep, he would die of hypothermia. _K'so!!_

Just as he was drifting off, the door opened. Hiei snapped awake as Kurama, in his youko form, slipped in. "Kurama!" the fire demon hissed. "Help me get these wards off!"

The kitsune smirked at him coldly. "I have a better idea. How about I _don't?_"

Hiei gaped at his lover in shock. "Wha-what the hell are you talking about, Kurama?!"

Kurama laughed, an evil sound. "Yomi offered me a...proposition. It will make me as powerful as him, and more powerful than Mukuro. When I conquer her, I will rule her territory as Yomi's ally." The kitsune smiled at Hiei coldly. "And as his heir and lover."

Hiei gaped at Kurama in shock. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

Kurama laughed at Hiei's horrified expression. "I could _never_ love a runt like you. The Forbidden Child as the lover of _me?_ The Great Fox Thief? Like _that_ would ever happen!" Hiei felt sick. "What are you thinking, that I'm betraying you? I had this in mind all along."

Hiei shook his head weakly. "No..." he whispered. He couldn't believe that everything Kurama had ever said to him was a lie.

"I could _never_ love something as pitiful as _you!_" The kitsune looked down at him. "But I think I'll keep you around for...amusement..."

Hiei glared at Kurama with a mixture of rage and sorrow. "Why?!"

Kurama laughed. "For the hell of it. Just to see what would happen. I was right. You _are_ weak. You let me trap you." Kurama shook his head. "Or do you mean, why did I 'betray' you?" The kitsune laughed again, mockingly. "Oh, my poor little Forbidden Child. Yomi discovered that you hold a very important secret. Your tear gems are special. When you channel your ki through them, the power is amplified tenfold!" His golden eyes bored into Hiei's ruby ones. "And that power will be _mine!_" He moved toward the helpless fire demon, brandishing a leaf dagger.

Hiei swung at the kitsune as he got close, but Kurama easily evaded the blow, then jumped onto Hiei, pinning him to the floor. "Bastard!" Hiei screamed in rage. _This can't be happening! How could Kurama do this to me?!_ The kitsune smirked. "This is going to be fun. But first..." He produced what looked like another ward. Hiei's eyes widened as he recognized it. Kurama laughed. "This," he said, indicating the strip of cloth, "is a pain amplifier. It should prove quite...useful."

Hiei struggled fiercely, but he couldn't stop the kitsune from winding the pain amplifier around his neck. "Damn you! Let go!" Hiei yelled.

"Shut up!" Kurama growled, then punched him in the face.

Hiei went limp as pure agony engulfed his already-injured head. His vision darkened. After an eternity that was actually only a few minutes, he came to abruptly as Kurama dumped a bucket of ice-cold water on him. The fire demon gasped, shivering weakly.

Kurama sniffed, unconcerned. "You're even weaker than I thought." He smiled sinisterly. "Now to have some _fun_ with you!" He grew another leaf dagger, moving toward Hiei.

Hiei was too hurt and exhausted to move to defend himself. Kurama straddled the youkai's stomach, running the dagger over Hiei's chest and face, leaving long, shallow-but-painful cuts. Hiei struggled feebly for a few seconds, then gave up, too exhausted to struggle. Besides, it was pointless; he couldn't move enough to put up very much of a fight.

Kurama laughed. "Good! This should be easy then..." The kitsune turned, sitting on Hiei's chest, facing the fire demon's legs. He began to cut off Hiei's pants.

Hiei gasped as he realized the youko's intentions and tried to kick him, but his legs wouldn't obey him. _Paralysis ward!_ Hiei frantically tried to shove the kitsune off of him, but Kurama's weight was overpowering. He thought for a moment, then lifted his head up and bit one of the kitsune's tails as hard as he could.

Kurama yelped in pain and anger, whirling around. Hiei swung at the kitsune with his good hand, but Kurama grabbed it and easily pushed it to the floor. With an enraged snarl, Kurama plunged the dagger through Hiei's palm, pinning his hand to the cold stone floor through one of the cracks between the stones.

Hiei cried out, and fought back tears of agony. _No! I can't let him have them!_ But it was too late. Two tear gems hit the floor with loud _ping_s.

Shaking his head, Kurama stared at them hungrily. "I'll need more than that." He retrieved the dagger and went back to cutting Hiei's pants off.

* * *

Yomi greeted his new heir as he walked in. "So, how did it go?"

The figure's hair slowly bled from silver to ebony. "It was...fun. This fire demon can take quite a bit of pain. It was a smart idea to put the pain amplifier on him." The figure stepped forward, revealing a handsome black half-kitsune half-shapeshifter youko whose beauty was marred only by a ragged scar across his face.

Yomi frowned. "Did you get the tear gems?" The figure held up a small pouch, mostly full, and shook it. The blind youkai smiled at the sound of the beads of pure energy. "Good job, Damasuke. _Very_ good job. You will make an excellent heir."

__

I'm not only doing this for you, Yomi. I want Kurama to suffer! The dark youko smiled. _When this is done, I will have no use for you. I alone will rule the Makai, and, eventually, the Ningenkai and Reikai as well._ Out loud he said "Thank you, my lord. I live only to serve you."

Yomi held out his hand expectantly. Damasuke stepped foreward and placed the leather pouch in the blind youkai's hand. Yomi frowned. "Give me the rest of them, Damasuke."

The dark youko grinned, pulling a few tear gems from his long black hair. "I knew that I wouldn't be able to fool you. I was just checking to see if you were paying attention. _Very_ attentive, my lord."

"Good," was Yomi's response. _Impetuous brat. He doesn't realize that I'm only using him._ Yomi thought for a moment and narrowed his blind eyes, a habit still left from his days of sight. _Or perhaps he plans to betray me._ "But I warn you, Damasuke, those who have tried to cross me have never lived long.

Damasuke's eyes widened. _Is he reading my mind?!_ "I wouldn't dream of it, my lord. My life is yours."

Yomi smiled. "Heed my warning, and do not even consider betraying me!"

__

He was just guessing, Damasuke thought, relieved. "I would never even have an inkling of doing such a thing to as wonderful a master as you, Lord Yomi! Do not insult me, please!" He smiled. _You'll never see through my lies, senile old fool!_

Yomi nodded. _He doesn't even suspect, the fool_ "Good. You may leave."

"Lord Yomi?" Damasuke called. "Another thing. The Forbidden Child is developing hypothermia. Unless something is done, he will not survive long enough to complete his purpose."

__

And we need him to continue to produce tear gems. Yomi sighed disgustedly. "Fine. Give the brat a blanket."

Damasuke bowed. "Yes, my lord." He left the room, heading toward the fire demon's cell. An idea formed in the youko's head, and he grabbed a blanket, entering the cell in his true form.

The fire demon lay helpless on the floor, shivering. As Damasuku entered, he opened his eyes and struggled to move.

Damasuke pretended that he had never seen him before. "Hello."

Hiei snarled at the dark youko. "Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm Damasuke," the youko said softly. "You look cold." He moved forward with the blanket.

"Go away!" Hiei yelled.

Damasuke put the blanket over the shivering youkai. "If you want me to leave now, I will," he said in the most dejected voice he could manage.

"I don't care." Hiei's body was slowly warming up, and he stopped shivering.

Damasuke smiled. "What is your name?" he asked Hiei, still acting as if he had never seen the fire demon before.

"Hiei," the youkai snapped.

"Did Yomi capture you, too?" Damasuke asked, internally smirking.

Hiei glared at the dark youko. "Yes. What does it matter to you?!"

Damasuke did his best to look disheartened. "He captured me too." He glanced at Hiei. "You said that your name was Hiei, didn't you?" The fire demon nodded. "Well, I heard Yomi and Kurama talking. They said that they had some sort of plans for you. Something about them defeating Mukuro with your help."

Hiei closed his eyes. _Shit. Mukuro's gonna kill me!_ He thought for a moment, and growled. _If I ever get out of here..._ "They don't know Mukuro very well if they're going to try to defeat her. She's practically invincible..." He scowled. "She can even withstand my kokoryhurra."

Damasuke blinked and swallowed hard. The kokoryhurra was well-known throughout the Makai as being the deadliest move. And the fire demon in front of him was the only one who had the strenghth to master it. Ever. _If this Mukuro can stand up to that move, how are we going to kill her?!_ Out loud he said "I hope they try to go after her. Maybe they'll be killed."

"Hn." Hiei wasn't so sure. _Kurama's watched Mukuro fight before._ He groaned mentally. _And I told him all about her! He must have told Yomi! Mukuro's REALLY going to kill me! K'so!_

Damasuke was silent for a moment. "I'd better go. If anyone catches me talking to you, I'll be killed."

"Whatever," Hiei said indifferently.

"I'll try to speak to you again, but I don't know when that will be." Damasuke left, closing the door and locking it behind him. Half-way down the hall, out of Hiei's hearing range, he laughed. _Now, if...no, WHEN Kurama comes, Hiei will trust me and not his own lover!_ He laughed all the way back to his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay...please don't kill me! I warned you that it was going to be angst, didn't I? No, Thayet! I'm _not_ writing a lemon scene for this chapter. Oh great. She's going to. *puts face in hands* Hiei-san's gonna kill me! *considers for a moment* He'd kill me anyway...

Damasuke's a bastard, ne? He's playing both sides. Oh, by the way, 'Damasu' means 'deceiver,' and 'ke' means 'furry' or 'touch.' Fits him, ne? *grins* He actually kinda fits Thayet-chan's sadi- *looks at Thayet nervously* er..._wonderful_ nature (she keeps asking me to make him a female. Gee, I wonder why...). Okay...now she's giving me the Look of Death(tm). *smiles innocently* Hello, Thayet-chan! What? I'm just typing this chapter up... *blinks* Um...I'm going to run now. Very fast..._EEP!!_


	3. Chapter Three

Ushinatta: Chapter 3 Ushinatta 

  
By Rose Thorne

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. Please don't assume that they are or I'll end up getting sued. They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi, Studio Perroit, and any other person who helped in the creation of this wonderful series. Thank you for giving me my Hiei-san (to torture...)!! 

How will I solve  
Tomorrow without you here?  
Whose heart will guide me  
When all the answers disappear  
Is it too late?  
Are you too far gone to stay?  
Best friends forever  
Should never have to go away  
What will I do?  
You know I'm only half without you  
How will I make it through?  
-_If Only Tears Could Bring You Back_, Midnight Sons

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3  
Kuwabara glanced at Yuusuke nervously. Kurama was acting very strange. He hadn't slept at all, for one. And he'd been glowering at everything in particular since they'd returned from the battlefield the night before. He had changed to his youko form on the way back to Mukuro's camp and had stayed in it ever since, nearly seething with rage.

__

It's like he's turned into Hiei! Kuwabara blinked. _Ummm...I'm not going to bug him then..._ Kuwabara always managed to piss the little fire demon off. Of course, he usually was trying, but Hiei seemed to truly hate him anyway...Especially after the carrot-top ningen and Yuusuke had harassed him about being gay... _Y'know...maybe we shouldn't've done that..._ Kurama had been very upset about it too, even after they'd apologized to Hiei. He'd even yelled at them. Kuwabara and Yuusuke hadn't seen very much of him, and nothing of Hiei, since.

Yuusuke shook his head. _If we find Hiei dead, Kurama will probably follow._ He grabbed Kuwabara by the arm and pulled him away from Kurama. "Don't bother him." He glanced back toward Kurama who either hadn't noticed or didn't care that they'd left. "I really hope we find Hiei, or we're going to have some big problems..." Finally, Mukuro came over to them, keeping a small distance between her and Kurama. "It's time. Let's go. We're on the front line."

Kurama looked away. "Hn." They followed the woman to where the troops were.

* * *

Hours later, they ran into the first of Yomi's goons, and dispatched them without a problem...well...not _much_ of one. Kurama seemed to take great joy in painfully torturing his opponent to death, and it took him much longer than it took everyone else. They watched him with concern.

Yuusuke turned to Kuwabara, one eye on the rose-whip-brandishing kitsune, whispering softly. "If we don't find Hiei, he's going to go insane..." Kuwabara nodded in agreement, watching wide-eyed as Kurama painfully finished off the unfortunate youkai.

Even Mukuro was worried, but for a different reason. _If Hiei is dead, he will surely try to kill me. I don't want to kill him, but if I must, I will..._ She watched, seemingly unconcerned, but calculating his every move and imprinting it to memory. _Hiei never told me much about him, so I'll have to watch him carefully to learn his moves._

* * *

Hours and a few more youkai later, Mukuro called for a halt, telling the troops to break out rations. Kurama glared at her angrily. "We're _wasting time!!_"

The half-cyborg glanced at him, choosing her response cautiously. "We won't be effective against Yomi if we go in on empty stomachs."

Kurama snorted derisively. "_Fine,_" the kitsune growled coldly. "You can catch up with me later." He ran into the forest.

Yuusuke cursed colorfully and ran after him, vaguely aware that Kuwabara was following him. After a while, Yuusuke managed to grab Kurama and tackle him to the ground.

"Get off me, kisama!" the kitsune yelled, enraged. The branches of the trees around them sharpened and bent toward Yuusuke.

Yuusuke shook Kurama. "What, are you going to kill me?! Murder me in cold blood like Yomi might have done to Hiei?!"

Kurama glared at him for a moment. Finally the branches went back to their original positions. Yuusuke let him up. "No," Kurama muttered. "I don't want to kill _you_. It's Yomi and Mukuro that I want."

Kuwabara cleared his throat, cringing slightly as Kurama turned to glare at him. "Ummm...Kurama? I know you're upset, but-"

Kurama interrupted him, his eyes flashing angrily. "Upset?! Oh, this is _WAY_ past upset!!" He looked away. "Do you know what you did?!" The kitsune lifted his head up and both Yuusuke and Kuwabara took a step back at the murderous gleam in them. "When you harassed Hiei, you hurt him, even though he tried to ignore it! He thought that you were his friends! He _trusted_ you!" Kurama turned his back on them. Somehow that was even worse then the homicidal look that he'd given them. "You violated that trust!" He whirled around, the gleam in his eyes growing more and more dangerous. "And now he might be _dead!_"

Yuusuke flinched. "I'm sorry, Kurama. I didn't think-"

"_OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T!! NEITHER OF YOU HAVE THE ABILITY TO!!_" Kurama screamed. The kitsune glowered at them. "To think I actually stopped him from killing you two. Maybe I should've _let_ him kill you!"

"Kurama...We're going to get him back, I promise you," Yuusuke said softly.

Kurama said nothing, and neither did the other two. Kuwabara was startled. _I didn't think the little guy would be that upset..._

"Now, I'm leaving! If you want to join me, come on!"

Yuusuke stepped forward and grabbed Kurama by the shoulders forcing him to look into his eyes. "This isn't helping Hiei. If we want to have any chance of saving him, we'll have to work with Mukuro, because we won't stand a chance against Yomi's army ourselves." He shook Kurama slightly. "And if you go and get yourself killed, what are we going to tell Hiei?! That you died trying to save him?! He'd blame himself and you know it!"

A tear slid down Kurama's pale cheek. "I'm sorry, Yuusuke, but it's just..." He took a deep breath. "I know what Yomi does to his prisoners, and if we don't hurry, Hiei _will_ be dead!" _If he's not already,_ Kurama's cruel mind reminded him.

Yuusuke nodded. "I know Kurama, but you won't get anywhere by yourself. We need Mukuro's army in order to get close enough to help Hiei!" Yuusuke looked at him, a silent request in his eyes.

Kurama gave in reluctantly. "All right...I'll come back with you."

Yuusuke smiled and nodded. "Good. Let's go then."

* * *

They reached Mukuro's army just as they were starting to march off. The 'bionic bitch' looked rather surprised to see them, especially Kurama. "So...you came back..."

"Hai." Kurama nodded slightly and turned away.

"Kurama," Mukuro mumbled. Kurama glanced at her. "We'll get Hiei back. I promise." The kitsune smiled weakly at her and nodded, then turned away again. Mukuro grinned inwardly. After Kurama and his ningen companions had left, one of the spies that Mukuro had planted in Yomi's palace had come to her and told her exactly why Yomi had kidnapped Hiei. _Considering that he **is** my heir, I can use him for whatever I please, once I get rid of Kurama and his friends._

Yuusuke grinned at Kuwabara, cracking his knuckles gamely. "Ready?"

Kuwabara grinned back. "I, the great Kazuma Kuwabara, am _always_ ready!" He paused, waiting. The retort that was usually heard from a certain fire demon never came. Kuwabara sighed, actually wishing, for once, that Hiei were there for him to argue with. "Let's go."

Yuusuke smiled sadly, his thoughts echoeing Kuwabara's. _I miss him too, my friend. It's too quiet._ The cocky ningen looked at Kurama. "You ready, Kurama?"

The kitsune sighed and picked up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Mukuro smiled slightly. "I, too, am ready." The smile faded as she turned to her army. "**_MOVE OUT MAGGOTS!!!_**" she screamed in a surprisingly loud voice.

Kuwabara and Yuusuke looked at each other and grinned. _Man,_ Yuusuke thought, _I'd love to see her and Hiei argue!_

They had no more time to think as they began to move at a rapid pace through the brush.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DAAAAA!! It's compiled! It's compiled! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!! Finally I've finished the third chapter. *steps back and looks proudly at her creation, then frowns* _Only_ three chapters! ARRGGHHHH!!! That's pathetic. *sighs* Back to work. Seesh. I'm my own slave driver.


	4. Chapter Four

Ushinatta: Chapter 4 Ushinatta 

By Rose Thorne

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. Please don't assume that they are or I'll end up getting sued. They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi, Studio Perroit, and any other person who helped in the creation of this wonderful series. Thank you for giving me my Hiei-san (to torture...)!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Chapter 4  
Hiei pulled the blanket closer, trying to stay warm. _Can I trust Damasuke? Or is he just a spy?_ He sighed. There was no point in trusting the youko. Besides, kitsunes were well known as double-crossers. Kurama had proven that...

Kurama was right. Hiei had become weak, too trusting. And everyone that he had ever trusted had betrayed him. He had stopped trusting Yuusuke and Kuwabara after they began to harass him about Kurama. That had hurt more than he had let on; he had thought that they were his friends. Now he could no longer trust the one person to whom he had given his heart. _Kurama, how could you betray me?! I trusted you!_

The fire demon shifted slightly, then winced as pain shot through his small body. Kurama had always been gentle in their lovemaking; this time he'd been anything but, brutally raping him, and laughing cruelly the entire time. Hiei shuddered and closed his eyes at the horrible memory.

His right ankle throbbed painfully. Kurama had yanked off his boots without care and his ankle was either broken or badly sprained. The fire demon lifted his head and looked at the foot. It was swollen and bruised.

He flinched as the cell door clicked and swung open. Kurama sauntered in. His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Where did you get that blanket?!" Hiei refused to answer. Kurama smiled evily. "No matter. The floor is a bit cold for my tastes anyway." He snatched the blanket away from the fire demon. Hiei gasped as the freezing air touched his damp skin. Kurama spread the blanket on the floor, then grabbed Hiei by the hair and flung him down on it.

The back of Hiei's head cracked against the stone floor. Pain shot through his skull and something wet trickled down the back of his neck. The fire demon's vision spotted, and he concentrated on breathing until he could see again. When he looked up, he saw Kurama re-entering the room with a bucket of water.

The kitsune frowned with what only could have been disappointment. "Damn! Oh, well...I'll probably end up needing it later anyway..." He grinned and set the bucket down. "Now then. How shall we start?" He snapped his long fingers, leering at Hiei. "I know!" He straddled Hiei's waist and grew a leaf dagger, leering suggestively at the trapped fire demon the entire time. Hiei lashed out with his hands desperately, not caring that they were injured. Kurama restrained him easily and chuckled. "Now, now. We can't have that."

Thorned rose vines snaked from around the kitsune's head, making him look like a grotesque, yet, somehow, beautiful rendition of Medusa. The vines plunged through the blanket into the stone floor and twined around the fire demon's wrists and arms, biting into Hiei's skin and restraining his small hands to the floor near his head. "Kisama!" the youkai hissed, trying to glare his captor down. "I'll kill you!"

Kurama grinned, unintimidated. "You'll never get to try that! You're going to stay here until you die!" He leaned close to Hiei's face. The fire demon recoiled. "And I guarantee that will be a _loong_ time! All we have to do is give you enough food and water so you won't starve, and keep you from getting hypothermia, and you'll live for a couple more _centuries!_" The kitsune laughed evily. "Now to have some _fun_ with you!"

The fire demon struggled against his bonds as Kurama leaned even closer. The youko kissed Hiei savagely, forcing his mouth open. Hiei gasped at the unwanted intrusion and bit him angrily.

Kurama yelped in pain. "How _dare_ you!!" The kitsune belted him across the face. Hiei winced, then spit in the youko's face. The golden eyes narrowed dangerously as one pale, long-fingered hand rose to the beautiful kitsune's face and wiped away the saliva. "You'll pay for that!" He plunged the dagger into Hiei's hand. Hiei bit his lip, stiffling a cry of pain. Kurama twisted the dagger. The fire demon screamed involuntarily. The youko smiled evily. "I hope you've learned your lesson!" He leaned down again and kissed Hiei again, making sure that the little youkai was in too much pain to put up a fight.

__

How could you?! I trusted you! I loved you!! Tear gems fell to the blanket. _No!_ More fell against his will.

Finally, Kurama pulled away. "Hmph! I'll need more tear gems than that!" Hiei shuddered as the kitsune pulled the dagger from the his hand and ran it over his cheek, creating long cuts. Hiei struggled weakly, glaring daggers at the kitsune. Kurama leered at him sickeningly and the vines tightened painfully, pushing deep into his flesh. Hiei gasped and stopped struggling. "Now, what shall I with to you, my _little_ Forbidden Child?" Hiei glared at his use of 'little.' The youko only smiled. He ran the dagger across Hiei's forehead, clearly pondering on how he could torture the little youkai further. "I know!" He ran the dagger over the sensitive skin around the fire demon's Jagan.

Hiei screamed and shuddered. His vision went black. He came to underwater and gasped, inadvertantly bringing water into his lungs. He struggled weakly. Kurama pulled the fire demon's head from the bucket of water. "Weakling! You're no match for me, Forbidden Child!" Hiei coughed up water, not even bothering to try to struggle. Kurama laughed evily and threw him back to the blanket, willing the vines to restrain the still-gasping fire demon to the floor again, this time face down. "Now, let's try a little _experiment._" Hiei whimpered involuntarily, knowing with horrible certainty what was coming next. "We're going to see how many more tear gems we can get from you before you pass out..."

* * *

Damasuke walked to Yomi's chamber. The Forbidden Child had eventually lost consciousness, but not before he had given them quite a few more tear gems. Taking pity on his captive playmate, Damasuke had left a bucket of fresh water and a few fruits in the room. The youko smiled evily. Of course, not _too_ close to him. The fire demon would have to drag himself over to a corner of the cell in order to reach them, not to mention get out of the thorny restraints that held him to the floor. Snickering to himself, Damasuke knocked on Yomi's door.

"Enter," came the muffled reply from the other side of the door.

The youko opened the door. "Don't mind if I do." He held up the pouch full of tear gems and shook it. "Here's some more tear gems for you. Even more than last time."

The six-eared demon turned toward Damasuke. "Good." He took the pouch. "Please assemble the troops."

"But we don't have enough _power_ yet!" Damasuke protested, whining slightly.

"We aren't going to _attack_, fool!" Yomi yelled. "We are _being_ attacked!"

"Oh..." Damasuke mumbled. "Your wish is my command, Lord Yomi!" He saluted the blind, three-horned youkai and left quickly to summon the troops. _We were not prepared for this! Stupid! Everyone in Jigoku knows that the Forbidden Child is Mukuro's heir! And we didn't prepare!_ He frowned. _And I bet dimes to dollars Kurama and his friends will be with them! This is definitely _not good! Damasuke stopped suddenly, remembering something that made him smile. _But Hiei won't trust him._ The youko laughed sinisterly. _This should be interesting. Very interesting. But I had better take some precautions...just in case..._

Damasuke assembled the demon army and gave them orders, threatening a very painful period of torture and years of slowly dying to anyone who deserted. Exactly what Yomi did when he talked to the troops. Then he dismissed them to their posts.

__

I'll join them in just a moment. He shifted to look like Kurama and entered the cell. The fire demon had not regained consciousness yet. Damasuke grinned, pulling the blanket out from under Hiei, exposing him to the freezing floor. Hiei began to shiver. Damasuke easily tore the blanket to shreds, then threw the small cloth rags into a corner opposite that of the food. He then quickly boobytrapped the door. After thinking a moment, he also decided to boobytrap the rest of the doors in the hall, figuring that it would slow Kurama and his friends down.

He then changed to a body more fit for fighting, having to go through his regular body first, and joined the troops. They knew it was him and avoided him, for fear of making him angry.

They did not wait very long for Mukuro's forces. The youkai warriors soon tore through the brush; Mukuro, Kurama, and the ningens called Yuusuke and Kuwabara on the front line. Damasuke smiled. _This should be an interesting battle..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay...So what Damasuke wouldn't know anything about ningen money?! How often do you get to use a cliche like 'dimes to dollars'?! Not very often, I'll tell you! Anyhoo...When Damasuke whined about the power thing...well...for those of you who watch Ronin Warriors...think Sekhmet. *snickers*


	5. Chapter Five

Ushinatta: Chapter Five Ushinatta 

By Rose Thorne

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. Please don't assume that they are or I'll end up getting sued. They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi, Studio Perroit, and any other person who helped in the creation of this wonderful series. Thank you for giving me my Hiei-san (to torture...)!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5  
Kurama cut down another youkai that had made the fatal mistake of approaching him. _Kisamas!_ he thought angrily. _I'll kill every last one of you!_ Somebody called his name.

"Kurama!" It was Mukuro. "Kurama! Take Yuusuke and Kuwabara and find my heir! Bring him back here, and my healer can help him immediately!"

Kurama didn't reply, but looked toward the two ningens, who grinned idiotically and followed him as he ran toward the fortress.

Mukuro watched as they left. _Yes, Kurama. Get your lover and bring him to me. He will serve me even better, now that I know his true worth!_ The 'bionic bitch' chuckled to herself as she cut down another youkai.

* * *

Not too far away, Damasuke saw Kurama and his ningen friends break away from the main battle and head for the fortress. _It is time for my revenge!_ the dark youko thought, grinning as he changed back to his normal form and followed.

* * *

As the three Reikai Detectives entered the fortress, Kurama felt for Hiei's ki. He gasped as he found only a weak flicker. "Oh, Inari, no..." he whispered softly. Yuusuke shot him a concerned look. Kurama avoided it. "Third floor, east wing."

"Huh?" Kuwabara blinked, slowing his gait a bit.

Kurama sighed. "That's where Hiei is."

Yuusuke stared at him. "What's wrong, Kurama?"

The kitsune looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Yuusuke put a hand on his shoulder. "Bull. What's wrong?"

Kurama sighed softly. "Hiei's ki is very weak," he whispered. "I...I think he's dying..."

"K'so!" Yuusuke exclaimed. "C'mon! Let's hurry!" He picked up the pace, and they tore through the fortress.

Two sets of stairs and a hell of a lot of corridors later, they reached a long, narrow hallway with barred doors lining either side.

"He's in this hallway," Kurama said.

"Which door?" Yuusuke asked.

Kurama closed his eyes for a second, then opened them, looking slightly panicked. "I can't tell! It's like he's fading in and out of consciousness!"

Yuusuke frowned. "He must be heavily warded." Kurama nodded. "Well, let's go!" He headed for the first door and threw it open. Thorned vines burst out and grabbed him. "Kurama! Help!" Yuusuke gasped as the vines began to squeeze him painfully.

Kurama quickly exerted control over the plants, and they gently released Yuusuke. "Booby traps," the kitsune commented as the black haired ningen rose, wincing nad cursing. "I'll get rid of them." The silver youko closed his eyes, and a powerful burst of ki filled the corridor. Seconds later, Kurama opened his eyes and smiled grimly. "No more plants."

The three went down the hallway, opening each door as they went.

Kuwabara was concerned. _Why can't Kurama feel Hiei's ki?! The shrimp must be hurt pretty bad...Wonder why anyone would wanna kidnap him anyway?_ The orange-haired ningen stopped short as he opened the next door. _K'so!_ Hiei lay in the middle of the floor, naked and covered in blood. "Kurama..." Kuwabara murmured weakly, feeling a bit sick.

Kurama heard him despite his low tone and ran to the door. "Oh, gods!" he sobbed, and scrambled to Hiei's side.

Yuusuke tried to go in after him, but Kuwabara blocked him. "What's the big idea, ya stupid oaf?!"

"You don't want to go in there, Urameshi. Trust me." Kuwabara glanced at the door and swallowed hard. "Besides, I think Kurama would want to be alone with Hiei..."

"Why wouldn't I want to go in there?!" Yuusuke growled, pushing past Kuwabara to get to the door. He stopped and paled slightly as he saw Hiei's body, covered in blood, and backed out. "Shit..."

"Told you, Urameshi. Anyway, I figure that we'll have company pretty soon, so be ready."

"Right."

* * *

Kurama couldn't supress a sob as he saw Hiei's condition. His lover had quite obviously been brutally raped and beaten. The fire demon was bound to the floor by thorned vines, which were entwined around his arms all the way up to the shoulder. The kitsune gently removed the thorns from Hiei's flesh, then wrapped both of his gouged arms in bandages, all the way to the shoulders. Glancing around the room, he saw a bucket of water and quickly carried it over. In another corner, he saw a blanket and tried to grab it, but found that it was only _pieces_ of a blanket. _K'so! Those bastards!_

After wetting a piece of the blanket, Kurama gently wiped some of the blood from Hiei's back. He used that cloth until it was too bloody to use anymore, then wet another one. After three rags, Kurama spread salve on Hiei's relatively clean back.

The kitsune then layed out pieces of the blanket beside Hiei and rolled him over onto it. Kurama gasped as he saw his lover's gashed chest and face. Tears fell from his eyes as he saw the dried blood caked around Hiei's Jagan. Carefully, Kurama wiped the blood from the unconscious fire demon's face, taking great care around the third eye.

"Gods, Hiei, what did they _do_ to you?!" Kurama whispered hoarsely as he retrieved some more bandages from the bag and wound them tightly around the little fire demon's forehead. There was no response from the boy except for the rise and fall of his tattered chest. Kurama wet another cloth and started on it.

Hiei suddenly moaned, his eyelids fluttering. "Hiei?"

At the sound of Kurama's voice, Hiei tensed. His beautiful crimson eyes opened slowly. Kurama smiled at him sofly. The fire demon whimpered weakly and turned his head away, closing his eyes tightly. A black tear gem fell to the stone floor. Hiei flinched at the sound it made. Another tear gem joined it. And another one.

"Oh, gods, Hiei! Please don't cry! You're going to be alright!" Kurama's tears fell to Hiei's face. The fire demon looked confused and opened his mouth to speak. The silver kitsune continued, unaware of Hiei's efforts to speak. "I'm going to get you out of here! I promise, koibito!" Hiei looked even more confused. Kurama sighed softly and wet another piece of cloth, gently wiping the blood from the fire demon's chest. Hiei flinched as the kitsune touched him. "It's okay, Hiei."

The Forbidden Child began to struggle weakly as Kurama got further down his torso. "Hiei! I'm trying to help you!" Hiei stopped struggling and lay still, breathing hard, his eyes filled with terror. "Hiei..? What's wrong?!" _Oh, gods, what did they do to him?!_

Hiei flinched and swallowed hard. "P-please...d-don't hurt me..." he whispered, more tear gems falling to the floor.

Kurama smiled weakly at Hiei, tears coursing down his face from his sorrow-filled golden eyes. "Don't worry, koibito. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again," the kitsune whispered, his voice shaking. Hiei trembled as Kurama tenderly touched his face. "Let me get you cleaned up a bit, then we'll get out of here, okay?"

Hiei just nodded, unbelieving, his eyes filled with suspicion and fear. He looked away. _Why is he lying to me?! I know what he did! He doesn't want to help me!_

Kurama sighed. _Inari, what did they do to you?! You don't trust me anymore, itooshi. And I don't understand why..._ Kurama took a deep breath and willed away his tears. _But I'm going to get you out of this hell-hole...no matter what!_ Kurama gently wiped more blood away. And found two bloody strips of material. _Wards!_

The kitsune quickly grew a leaf dagger, sliding it under the material. Hiei jerked as the weapon touched him. "No..." he whispered grabbing for it.

Kurama restrained him gently. "I'm just going to get rid of these wards. Don't move." Hiei lay very still as Kurama removed the wards. As soon as the dagger was away from him, he kicked at the kitsune's face. And missed. Kurama grabbed him as he struggled, holding him until he stopped. "Hiei-koi..."

Hiei winced as Kurama touched his injured back. The kitsune caught sight of another ward around Hiei's neck. "Hiei, there's another ward around your neck. Don't move. I'll get it off."

Hiei froze in terror as the dagger was at his throat. Kurama cut through the pain amplifier, and suddenly, Hiei went limp with relief.

Kurama grabbed him, concerned. "Hiei! Are you okay?! What happened?!"

The fire demon glanced at him tiredly. "It was a pain amplifier..." he whispered, his eyes half shut.

Kurama stared at him in horror. "Oh, gods!" The kitsune rummaged in his bag again and pulled out a pair of Hiei's pants and a shirt. He carefully dressed the little fire demon, then slung the bag over his shoulder and picked him up, heading toward the door. Hiei was too exhausted to care.

Kuwabara and Yuusuke looked up as Kurama came out, carrying the little fire demon. Yuusuke walked over. "Is he alright?"

"I hope so," Kurama said softly.

Suddenly, the two of them were thrown to the floor as someone plowed into them. A dark youkai stood before them, holding Hiei. A dagger was pressed to the little fire demon's throat. "Sorry to kill your hopes, Kurama." The demon's form shifted and changed. Revealing a Kurama-lookalike. "This is who your lover has known as his torturer."


	6. Chapter Six

Ushinatta: Chapter Six Ushinatta 

By Rose Thorne

~~Standard disclaimers apply~~

"When you feel like there's nowhere to run  
I'll be the one  
To hold you."  
_The One_, Backstreet Boys

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 6  
"No!" Kurama whispered, kneeling on the stone floor. "You bastard!" He looked at Hiei with regret in his eyes. _I'm sorry, Hiei. I failed you._ The sanjiyan's crimson eyes were filled with an understanding, along with fear. "Let him go. You can have me instead!" Kurama tried to negotiate desperately.

"No, thanks." The Kurama-lookalike chuckled, amused by Kurama's plea. "I'll have you anyway." He looked at the youkai he held. "Both of you..." The evil demon leaned down and bit Hiei's neck, marking him. Hiei moaned softly in revulsion.

Yuusuke had to grab Kurama as he lunged. The ningen glared at the strange demon. "Who and _what_ are you?!"

The youko smiled. "My name is Damasuke." Hiei's eyes widened a bit. "I'm a halfbreed, just like this little one." He indicated Hiei, who shuddered. "Half kitsune, half shapeshifter..."

Kurama glared at Damasuke angrily. "Why are you doing this?!"

"For revenge!" Damasuke scowled. "You killed my family! Right in front of me! I was five!" The youko smiled insanely. "You took from me what I loved most; now it's time for me to return the favor." Damasuke pinned Hiei to the corridor wall, and kissed him brutally. Something dark fell to the floor, _ping_ing against the stone.

"NO!" Kurama broke away from Yuusuke and ran toward Damasuke, but the demon pulled Hiei in front of him, and put a dagger to the Jaganshi's throat.

"Not another step or I kill him," the shapeshifter growled. Kurama stopped dead in his tracks. "Back away slowly." The kitsune obeyed reluctantly, backing up until he was next to Yuusuke again. "Very good. Now, where was I? Oh, yes...Yomi wanted him because his tear gems amplify power. _I_ was in charge of...harvesting them." Damasuke produced a sharp leaf. He looked at Kurama. "Now I'll show you how much _fun_ I've had with your lover these past few days."

Hiei whimpered softly as he understood what was going to happen. Again. _No! Kurama! Please help me! I need you!_ Another tear gem fell to the floor.

Kuwabara had been watching everything, hidden in the shadows. Something small and dark rolled toward him, stopping at his feet. Bending down slowly, so as not to draw attention to himself, he picked it up and saw that it was a black tear gem. _What the hell..?!_ Hiei having the ability to produce tear gems could mean only one thing. _This means that...that Hiei is Yukina's brother!_ The ningen looked at Hiei closely and saw the terror in his eyes. Kuwabara knew that he could not allow Damasuke to hurt Yukina's brother. _I'm doing this for Yukina!_ Putting his hand against the wall, the carrot-top carefully calculated an angle to slice off Damasuke's hand. _I hope this works..._

With his left hand, Damasuke slid the sharp leaf under Hiei's belt and started to cut it off. Suddenly a red bolt of Reiki shot out from the wall, and sliced off his right hand. It, and the dagger that he had held to Hiei's throat, fell to the stone floor. The youko shrieked in pain and dropped Hiei, clutching at his stump of a wrist. His form wavered and changed, revealing a dark youko with a ragged scar across his face.

Kuwabara ran forward and grabbed Hiei, pulling him to safety. "Kurama, Urameshi, go!" As the two jumped forward to fight, Kuwabara retreated to a safe distance and put the fire demon down. Hiei was shaking; whether from fear or from cold, the orange-haired ningen couldn't tell. "Oi, shrimp, you okay?"

Hiei didn't respond and kept his eyes locked to the floor. He continued to shiver. Kuwabara sighed and pulled off his trench coat, slipping it around Hiei's shoulders. The fire demon looked up at the ningen with a confused expression on his bruised face. "Thank you," he whispered, almost inaudibly, then turned his crimson eyes to the battle.

Kuwabara just stood there, trying not to die of shock. _The shrimp's being polite?! He must be pretty sick!_ Shaking his head, he turned to watch the battle as well.

Kurama slashed at Damasuke with his Rose Whip, growling curses under his breath. _I'll kill you for what you did to Hiei, you bastard!_ He grunted in surprise as Damasuke narrowly evaded the whip.

Yuusuke appeared in front of Damasuke and punched him in the face as hard as he could. The dark youko went down like a ton of bricks.

Kurama grabbed his enemy by the collar, and brought him face to face. "I should make your death long and painful...but I won't sink to your level." The silver youko's eyes flashed as he forced Damasuke's mouth open and inserted a seed. The evil youko swallowed involuntarily. Kurama grinned and stepped back.

Damasuke barely had time to scream as a mass of vines exploded from his chest. The plant consumed him slowly and painfully. Kurama smiled grimly, and turned away, hurrying to Hiei and kneeling in front of him. "Koibito," he whispered, checking the fire demon for injuries, "are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Hiei didn't answer, and only stared through him. Kurama pulled him into a hug, holding him close. The fire demon buried his face in the youko's chest and began to cry. Using his Jagan, he went into Kurama's mind. _: I thought he was you. I thought that you had... :_

Kurama's thought interrupted his. _: I know, koibito, I know. But now you're safe. Mukuro has a healer- :_

Hiei pulled away from the kitsune. "_Spies!_ Mukuro has spies here! She _knows!_"

Yuusuke spoke up. "If that's the case, we'd better get out of here!"

Kurama nodded. "I know some of the secret passageways that lead from the castle. We'll go out the back way." The kitsune gently lifted Hiei into his arms. He looked a bit surprised at the trenchcoat, but smiled at Kuwabara in gratitude. The silver youko led the way down the hall.

* * *

Kuwabara sighed. They had managed to evade most of Mukuro's troops, not to mention Yomi's, and were only a couple miles from the gate. _Dammit! Why does Hiei have to be her brother?! He hates me!_ The fire demon had fallen asleep in Kurama's arms.

Yuusuke noticed Kuwabara's unease. "What's wrong, Kuwabara?" The ningen had been strangely silent the entire trip.

Kuwabara stopped. Kurama and Yuusuke glanced at each other, concerned. "Well...erm...Is...is Hiei Yukina's brother?"

Yuusuke's jaw dropped. "How...how did you figure it out?" Kuwabara held up the tear gem that he'd picked up. Yuusuke put a hand to his forehead. "K'so! You weren't s'posed to know!" He clapped a hand over his mouth and glanced at Kurama apologetically.

Kuwabara looked angry. "Why not?!" he demanded. _Stupid youkai! Why didn't he say so?! I would've understood why he was such a brat if he'd told me!_

Kurama sighed, speaking up. "Hiei doesn't want Yukina to know that he's her brother. He was afraid that you'd let it slip, maybe on purpose because he thinks you hate him."

"What?!" Kuwabara's jaw dropped. "Yukina's been looking for her brother for a long time! Of course I'm going to tell her! But not 'cause I hate him! I just...um..._disagree_ with him a lot..." _Yeah, that's it..._ The ningen's eyes flashed. "But she deserves to know, so I'll tell her."

Yuusuke grabbed his friend's shirt. "Don't you dare! Leave it alone! It's not your job to meddle." He lowered his voice a few hundred octaves. "That's Kurama's..."

"I heard that," Kurama said dryly.

Kuwabara blinked. "Well, why doesn't Hiei tell her?" _Stupid shrimp! He knows that she wants to find her brother! He even had the gall to offer to find him! And he was her brother all along! What a jerk!_

Yuusuke looked away. After a few moments, Kurama answered. "He doesn't want to disapoint her."

"She wouldn't be disappointed! She always says that she wishes that Hiei were her brother! Why does he think she'd be disappointed?!"

"Do you _really_ need to know?" Kuwabara nodded. _Crap. He'll tell her otherwise..._ Kurama looked away and sighed. "All his life, Hiei has been rejected, and he doesn't want to risk another rejection. He thinks that Yukina is expecting a 'nice' brother. Hiei...thinks of himself as a cold-blooded killer...he feels that he doesn't deserve to have her as his sister." Kurama looked at Kuwabara. "He thinks he'd just end up hurting her..."

"Oh..." Kuwabara mumbled and looked away, uncomfortable. _Damn...He must feel pretty shitty about himself if he thinks he'd hurt her just by being her brother..._ They continued walking. The ningen looked at Hiei, who was still sound asleep. Sleeping, the fire demon looked innocent and vulnerable, a total opposite of how he acted when he was awake. _Poor little guy. If he really is Yukina's brother, he was abandoned at birth because he was the Forbidden Child. No wonder he acts like such a jerk...He didn't have much of a childhood..._

Finally, they reached the gate. And found that it was blocked by Mukuro and some of her goons. The 'bionic bitch' chuckled. "You tried to avoid me." Her voice flattened. "How rude." She smiled. "Now, if you would be so kind as to hand over my heir, I'll refrain from killing you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AHHHHH!! It's the never-ending fic! The fic that swallowed my life...Wait, no. That's _Doomsay Picnic_. This is just the fic that...erm...Swallowed...uh...Wait! It _IS_ the fic that swallowed my life! Especially since this is going to be an _ONGOING_ fic. Yes, minna! Shudder in absolute terror! _MWAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!_

Y'know, speaking of _Doomsday Picnic_, maybe I should actually _finish_ that...

Hiei: Is there any _reason_ that you like to torture me?!

Rose: *smiles* You look so kawaii when you're getting tortured, dear.

Kurama: *grins too* Erm...I'd have to agree there.

Hiei: *snarls* Shut up, Fox!

Rose: *scolds him* Now, now, Hiei-chan, just because he agrees with me is no reason to get upset!

Hiei: *screams* _YES IT IS!! AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!_

Rose and Kurama: *shrug*

Hiei: *glares at both of them* You two are the most annoying, *they nod* insane, *they nod again* hyperactive, *they nod again, and Hiei sputters*

Rose: *blinks* Oh! That must mean he likes us, ne, Kurama-san?

Kurama: *winks* Hai, Rose-sama.

Hiei: *explodes* I HATE YOU TWO!!

Rose: *glares at him; lightning strikes nearby* NEVER hate the fic writer to her face!

Hiei: *really kawaii blood-red eyes widen* Um... *he hesitates and lightning strikes even closer* Okay, okay, I'm _sorry_!!

Rose: *dances* Yay! I'm giving Hiei-chan etiquette training and it's actually _working_! Ahh...the perks of being a fanfic writer...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hiei: Is she gone? Yeah? Good! Stupid ningen fanfic writer. *steps toward Rose's computer* I'm going to wipe her hard drive! Then let's see how many fics she can write!! HA! Rose: *appears* Nice try, Hiei-chan. But you forgot...All fic writers have alarms...If an anime character approaches the computer, we know! And _who_ says I'm ningen?! *crimson eyes narrow* _Never_ insult the fanfic writer! Hiei: AHHH!! *_RUNS_ as Rose steals his dragon* Rose: *turns to Kurama* Don't worry, I won't kill him...yet! Kurama: *smirks* Good...I have _plans_ for that kawaii little youkai! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Ushinatta: Chapter Seven __

Ushinatta  
By Rose Thorne

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. Please don't assume that they are or I'll end up getting sued. They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi, Studio Perroit, and any other person who helped in the creation of this wonderful series. Thank you for giving me my Hiei-san (to torture...)!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 7  
Kurama growled angrily as he saw Mukuro. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Mukuro smiled sweetly. "Rescuing my heir from his horrible kidnappers."

The three friends gaped at her. Kuwabara was the first one to regain use of his tongue. "What the hell are you talking about?! Yomi kidnapped him, and now that's what you want to do! Don't bet on getting past us!"

Smirking, Mukuro beckoned to them. "Give him to me and I'll let you live."

Kurama glared at the 'bionic bitch'. "I'll die before I'll let you have him!"

Mukuro shrugged. "That can be arranged." She threw a huge ki blast at them, and they jumped away.

Hiei awoke in Kurama's arms. "K'rama? Waz going on?" Kurama didn't answer. It didn't matter, for the sanjiyan soon saw the problem. His eyes widened. "Mukuro..." he whispered, almost inaudible.

Yuusuke and Kuwabara ran over. "We gotta get past her!" Yuusuke growled. "Bitch is blocking the gate!"

"Look out!" Hiei cried as Mukuro sent another blast their way. They jumped, Kurama and Kuwabara away from the female youkai, Yuusuke toward her.

Mukuro chuckled, easily avoiding Yuusuke's punches, and lashed out. The son of Raizen flew twenty yards before landing hard on some rocks. Gasping, Yuusuke managed to get to his knees, but was too weak to stand. _Shit, she's strong!_

"Hand my heir over! Now!" Mukuro ordered.

"Never!" Kurama growled. Then he jumped to avoid another blast. Unfortunately, Kuwabara got caught on the outer part of the explosion, and was thrown across the clearing. He didn't move.

"K'rama," Hiei whispered. "Give up! She'll kill you!"

"I can't koibito...I can't bear to think of what she'd do to you..."

Hiei swollowed hard. A tear escaped. "Please, Fox..."

"No," Kurama whispered. "I won't." He looked at Hiei's tear gem. "I have an idea." The youko grabbed the precious gem and fed his ki through it. Suddenly, he had control over ever single plant in the area. He sent them all toward Mukuro. "Die, bitch!"

Mukuro looked surprised, but soon got over it. "Hah! Child's play!" She destroyed all of the plants in one blast. The tear gem broke in half. "Hand the brat over!"

Kurama backed away. "No!"

Mukuro chuckled. "I'll get him, one way or another." She suddenly stopped moving. "What the hell..?"

Enma appeared. "You are overstepping your bounds, woman. Leave my detectives alone. If you do not, expect a long prison term. Yomi is _already_ enjoying his."

Mukuro actually blanched. "Of c-course Enma-sama! I-I was j-just joking around!"

Enma glared at her, and waved his hand. The 'bionic bitch' disappeared in a flash of light, as did her minions. The god glanced at the four detectives. "Go to the Ningenkai. And stay there until this matter is settled." He gave Yuusuke and Hiei ki. Hiei relaxed against Kurama and was soon asleep.

Kurama bowed, still clutching Hiei to him. "A-arigatoo, Enma-sama! Arigatoo!"

The god disappeared. Kuwabara stirred, shaking his head to clear it. "What happened? Where'd the bitch go?!"

Yuusuke helped him up. "Enma stopped her."

"Ya mean I missed the best part?!" Yuusuke nodded. "That sucks!"

Kurama glanced around. "I think we'd better get through the gate. Enma might shut it down." They looked at each other and _ran_ through the gate.

Yukina was waiting for them, nearly in tears. "Thank goodness you're back! I was worried!" She ran to them. "You found Hiei-san? I'm so glad!" She peered closer and saw his condition. "Bring him inside, so I can heal him!"

Kuwabara looked uncomfortable. "I gotta go. See you later, Yukina-san!" He ran off.

"I kinda gotta go too," Yuusuke murmured, and left as well.

Kurama set Hiei down on a futon and Yukina knelt beside him, touching his forehead lightly. A blue glow surrounded her hand, fading gradually. Finally she took her hand away. A clear tear gem fell to the floor. "They hurt him so badly!" she whispered. "How horrible!" She looked at Kurama. "I healed what I could, but there are some things that I can't heal."

Kurama knew what she was speaking of and nodded, the lump in his throat blocking his voice momentarily. "Thank you for all you've done," Kurama whispered hoarsely. "I'm going to take him home."

Yukina nodded, watching silently as the youko changed back to his ningen form and lifted the sleeping fire demon into his arms. "Goodbye. Visit me soon." Kurama nodded and left. Yukina watched as they left. _Oh, Hiei-san, I'm so sorry that I can't do more for you, after all you've done for me..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Awww...How _sweet_!! I can't ever kill Hiei off (well, at least not for good...)! And I have to torture Yukina and Kurama as well. There will be a bit more to the story.


	8. Chapter Eight

Ushinatta: Chapter Eight __

Ushinatta  
By Rose Thorne

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. Please don't assume that they are or I'll end up getting sued. They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi, Studio Perroit, and any other person who helped in the creation of this wonderful series. Thank you for giving me my Hiei-san (to torture...)!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 8  
Kurama took the back way to his apartment, carrying his sleeping lover carefully so as not to wake him. Letting himself in, the kitsune carried Hiei to the bedroom, setting him gently on the bed. The fire demon didn't stir. Kurama changed out of his muddy clothes.

Hiei was still covered in blood and mud, so the kitsune carried the sanjiyan to the bathroom and filled the bathtub with soothing warm water. Using rose petals and sweet-smelling soap, Kurama bathed him gently, hoping not to wake his sleeping companion. His worries were pointless, and Hiei remained sleeping, a sleep deeper than even his Kokuryuha-induced hybernation.

After dressing the fire demon, Kurama curled around him in bed, snuggling close, buried beneath a mountain of blankets with his lover. Kissing Hiei's forehead tenderly, he whispered, "Goodnight, Koibito. Sweet dreams," before settling down to sleep. He was quickly pulled into dreams of his own.

* * *

Hiei jerked out of a nightmare, sitting up as he woke abruptly, panic and fear refusing to fade. Kurama was suddenly sitting up beside him. "Koibito? You okay?" The fire demon jerked away, his breathing heavy and panicked, as Kurama lightly touched his shoulder. Kurama grabbed him and hugged him close, fondling his spiky black hair. "It's okay, Hiei. You're safe. Nobody's going to hurt you."

A tiny whimper came from the fire demon as Kurama rocked him back and forth. Pain filled Kurama as he realized how long it would take the fire demon to heal again. He fought back tears as he held Hiei's trembling body close.

Little by little, Hiei relaxed against Kurama. "Kurama?" the fire demon whispered, his voice full of inner pain. "Where-?"

"We're _home_, Koibito." Kurama smiled weakly, but the smile faded almost immediately. "Yukina healed you, and I brought you home."

Hiei moved even closer to Kurama, practically sitting on his lap, still trembling minutely. "When Mukuro...I thought you'd be killed for sure..." The fire demon shuddered as he remembered that horrible, uncertain moment. "Why did Enma come?"

"He came because you're important, Hiei," Kurama whispered, resting his hand on the small of the youkai's back.

Hiei swallowed hard, a tear running down his cheek and hardening into a priceless tear gem. "No, I'm not. I'm worthless. It's only my tear gems that everybody wants..." It hurt Hiei deeply to acknowledge what he had known as a child. The fire demon clung to Kurama, sorrow and exhaustion filling him.

Kurama pulled back and stared at his beautiful fire demon. Hiei wouldn't look at him. The kitsune tipped the sanjiyan's chin up until Hiei met his eyes. "You're worth all three worlds to me. You'll _never_ be worthless! Not to me and not to your friends! I _love_ you, Koibito. _Always._"

Hiei's ruby-red eyes glistened with tears that he refused to shed. "Really?" he asked, his voice no more than a choked whisper.

Kurama kissed him tenderly, barely grazing his lover's lips. "Really," he whispered, his face only a few inches from Hiei's. Relief flooded him as Hiei smiled slightly and leaned against him, playing with his fox's red hair as he allowed the kitsune to rock him back and forth again. _He's healing..._

~Owari 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wai! Wai! I finally finished this fic! And it only took me, what? Four _months_? Poor Hiei-san! Awww...I always get sentimental at the end of a good story! Boy this chapter was short...Oh well! Soooo...E-mail me! Tell me what you thought about this!


End file.
